Greneck Mist and the Goblin Dimension
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Greneck Mist, an interdimensional fox hero from Corneria finds an entrance to another dimension while drawing on a bathroom stall, and along the way, he and his sidekick meet Mario and Luigi.


"Who do you suppose is drawing those giant Fortunian Monarch Dodoras all over the bathroom stalls?" asked one fox kid.

"I don't know," replied another.

"Do you think it could be Greneck Mist? Sometimes his sense of humor does get out of control!"

"Naaah, said the other one.

MEANWHILE…….

Greneck Mist, the teenage green fox was drawing on the stalls of Cornerian City University's public bathroom when suddenly a small creature appeared out of nowhere. He was of a short disposition, wore a tux, and carried a briefcase.

"So it's you!" the creature yelled. Greneck quivered in fear and turned his head towards the source of the voice. It was coming from the tile floor of the bathroom. It spoke up to Greneck.

"You're the one blocking off entry ways to our dimension!" he snorted. "Do you realize the consequences of what you do? Every time you draw on these stalls you're blocking off entryways to our dimension!" said the creature again.

"I..I don't understand what you mean!" said Greneck, who was in total shock.

"We draw portals with magic markers on these stalls. We draw circles, and then we jump into them. Because of all these tacky designs on the stalls, now we can't draw the portals. There's no room! At least give us some room dude! Now, listen, unless you clean off all the stalls in 7 minutes, I'll force you into my realm! By the way, my name is Glowborg, I'm a goblin who glows in the dark! See ya! And I don't want any stalling, get working on the stalls!" said Glowborg. Greneck sighed, and pulled out a paper towel wipe, and used some soap and water to scrub off the drawings on the stalls. He heard the door to the room open up before he was done, however, and sure enough it was his pal Derick Cloud.

"Greneck, you're a janitor instead of an interplanetary adventurer now?" asked Derick.

"No, I still go on adventures to other planets, but right now I've gotta clean these stalls" said Greneck, who was still confused and thought he must be in a dream.

"Why?" asked Derick.

"If I told you why, you'd think I was crazy bro!" said Greneck.

"The graffiti goblins that hop into peoples minds and give them ideas?" asked Derick.

"Huh?" asked Greneck, who was now very confused.

"Yeah, lately these goblins have been around. They jump into peoples heads and stuff, and like, cause people to draw things everywhere. Then there's another group of goblins that wants that to stop, because they claim that the person who keeps drawing things on the stalls is blocking entryways to different dimensions or something" said Derick.

"Oh man, no way! That's really weird, cuz well, I guess I'll just confess. I'm the stall art menace everyone is gossiping about" said Greneck. "I feel like I'm on a mission when I draw all the monsters and write the odd poetry".

"Yeah, that's cuz this rogue group of goblins jumps into peoples minds and gives them ideas! Then another group is opposed to that sort of. I've met both factions in my meditations!" said Derick.

"Woah, you meditate now? You don't think I'm crazy anymore?" asked Greneck.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm thinking about getting rid of my buzz haircut, growing out my hair somewhat, dying it black, as well as dying my fur green, and becoming an interdimensional traveler" said Derick jokingly. Greneck laughed.

"Now that's hero worship going a little bit too far," said Greneck. "Hey, let's go to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat! We might run into Cynthia Koraway again, you never know! Gosh I hope we do, she's the coolest girl in school!" said Greneck, staring into space.

"I have a better idea!" said Derick. "The graffiti goblins access their dimension by drawing a circle on the stalls and jumping in! If we can do that, we can access their dimension!" said Derick.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I completely forgot. If I don't clean all the stalls in the school bathrooms, they'll warp me in!" said Greneck.

"YIKES!" said Derick. "Not. Let's just take our arsenal of magic weapons we got on the Forest Planet, enter the goblin dimension, and save our imaginations from those idiots who want to prevent bathroom stall vandilization!" said Derick.

"Oh man, I've got Cornerian Classics Book Studies at noon! But maybe I can freeze the time here with my watch so no one knows we're gone!" said Greneck.

"Hey, awesome idea!" said Derick.

So Greneck and Derick entered the Anti-Graffity Goblin dimension. Their new mission was to stop the goblins from interfering with imagination and awesomeness.

"Give it up anti-graffiti goblin geeks!" said Derick, pulling out his M-16 assault rifle and blasting away. The evil goblins were immune to bullets however.

"Derick, all ya gotta do is stroke them with a paintbrush and they disappear!" said Greneck.

"Ugh, like I would spend a moment of my time stroking a goblin with a paintbrush! LET'S SHOOT THEM ALL GRENECK! SHOOT THEM!" said Derick.

"Nah, I'm gonna make sure my weapons work on these little critters! I'm gonna use some lethal paint cannons and buckets of paint!" said Greneck. Greneck got out some paint buckets and splattered the goblins everywhere. He drew Cornerian symbols on the buildings in the cities, and used Twitter and texting power to get some of the goblins to join up with him. Suddenly, he saw two human beings dressed in overalls helping out too. He pointed them out to Derick.

"Hey, I'd know those mustaches anywhere, those guys are Mario and Luigi, from the video games we always play!" said Derick.

"Uh huh, sure, well, no time to get autographs from them, we've gotta keep on fighting the enemy!" said Greneck.

Pretty soon, everything was covered in graffiti. Everything except……..

THE CASTLE OF THE ANTI-BATHROOM STALL GRAFFITI GOBLINS!

What will the king do to our heroes? Will they survive and get back to Corneria?

What is the fate of the universe? Will our imaginations be preserved? Or will they be halted by goblins and their forces?

Find out in the next part! To be continued, my friends, to be continued, indeed, this will be one of the most incredible adventures Greneck Mist has ever had in his career of adventuring, yep. Hopefully, he'll have some help from Mario and Luigi….and…the…Shoop Da Whoop meme come to life?

STAY TUNED.


End file.
